1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for manufacture of a hybrid integrated circuit and, more particularly, to a system for manufacturing a hybrid integrated Circuit by mounting an IC (i.e., an integrated circuit) and a chip component on a circuit substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally customary that circuit components such as transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors and so forth are previously checked with regard to the characteristics thereof and are classified into lots in conformity with the characteristics. Such circuit components are packed or taped and shipped in the state classified as mentioned. Therefore the characteristics of such circuit components can be discriminated by the indications shown on individual lots.
In a hybrid integrated circuit produced by mounting an IC and such components on a print substrate, a desired circuit for a predetermined operation is formed by connecting the components to the IC. However, due to the existence of characteristic variations in the individual ICs, it is not exactly possible to achieve predetermined uniform operations in the entire products if external components of predetermined characteristics are connected, and consequently there arises some problems including that the cutoff frequencies of filters composed of hybrid integrated circuits are prone to have variations.